Farkle Nation
Farkle Nation is the phrase used to describe the persistent self-proclaimed goal of Farkle Minkus seeking to find great acclaim, and someday rule the world in Girl Meets World. History Farkle first reveals his dream to control the world, during his "Farkle Time" defending the prevalence of the advanced electrical conveniences of modern life against Mr. Matthews assertion that it has hampered the ability of his fellow students and himself, to develop as human beings, by proclaiming that it is only inevitable that technology and Farkle will dominate the future. But after working on the ensuing assignment with Maya Farkle acknowledges the teacher's point. After disrupting the Seventh Grade production of Romeo and Juliet Farkle is greeted by annoyed silence from the crowd, but Riley gently persuades the mixture of students, parents, and faculty to produce a modicum of applause. Still, it is enough to inspire Farkle to procure a cane, and while still garbed in his spear carrier costume, perform a tap dance to further entertain the newly minted members of "Farkle Nation." Farkle's self-referential conclusion in his side of the debate on the topic of school uniforms, doubtlessly contributed to his defeat at the hands of his academic arch nemesis, Isadora Smackle of Einstein Academy. When Farkle allows the lure of conquering the (mock) business world to justify treating his friends Riley, Maya, and Lucas shabbily, Evelyn Rand, chairperson of Rand Industries, makes it her personal mission to set "the Farkle" straight with advice on how to practice good business and on living life. On Halloween, after facing and triumphing over his fear of playing softball, by getting a hit off the unhittable Maya, Farkle greets Farkle Nation atop the shoulders of Lucas, parading victoriously down the school hallways. When Billy, fails to see how Farkle and Lucas can be friends, Lucas acknowledges that Farkle wanting to rule the world is a bit strange, but at the same time, the Texan is curious to see what Farkle could accomplish. In the Seventh Grade Elections Farkle opts to run as the Dictator of Farkle Nation. Enlisting Sarah and Student 1 to serve as the "New Farkle Nation Dictatorettes," and a steady supply of Farkle Nation emblazoned T-shirts from his Uncle Morty, he initially succeeds in creating a huge groundswell of support among the students. But when his attack ad against Riley erodes his popularity, even Farkle appears to regret what he did. After Riley and Maya present the message from Lucas' friends in Texas, Farkle realizes he no longer wants to be a dictator, as they have no real friends. Upon winning the election, Lucas appoints Farkle to be his vice president. Farkle thanks his friend, but begins staring at Lucas with a power-hungry glint in his eyes. Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets Boy *Girl Meets the Truth (First time term coined by Farkle) *Girl Meets Smackle *Girl Meets Crazy Hat *Girl Meets World: Of Terror *Girl Meets Flaws *Girl Meets Friendship Quotes Farkle's Steps To Rule The World *Step One: Self-appoint oneself to desired position by saying, “I am (Insert First Name) and as of (Insert current date and time), I am now ruler of (Insert school, country, body of people you wish to rule, etc.) Hence forth, all shall bow down to The Great (Insert Title of self-appointed position) (Insert First Name).” *Step Two: Come up with a catchy name for new school, country, or body of people you wish to rule. Brand it. “Farkle Nation. Yeah, I like the sound of that.” *Step Three: Gather a following. Gain their trust. Insider tip: Call your Uncle Morty in the T-shirt business for free stuff. Everybody likes free stuff. *Step Four: Destroy competition. Eat them for breakfast. *Step Five: Win. Thank you, Farkle Nation! Trivia *Each time Farkle has uttered the phrase, he has been wearing a costume. *Sarah and Student 1 served as Farkle Nation "Dictatorettes." *Farkle becomes Seventh Grade Vice President after he drops out as Farkle Nation Dictator. *"Farkle Nation" may have been inspired by the "Cena Nation," catchphrase of WWE wrestler John Cena. *Disney has created a Farkle Nation website. Category:Girl Meets World Category:Season 1